webster_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Kenzie Gallagher
Kenzie Gallagher started the series on the first episode of season four on Webster and was main character from season four to season six. Kenzie may seem like a sweet and innocent little girl but that won’t stop her from speaking her mind. She is a huge activist of feminism and constantly puts her beliefs on others which can sometimes annoy people. Grounded, positive and bright she will try her best to make an impact on the world. Kenzie is best friends with Alicia Matthews and good friends with Joaquin Alonso, Jordan Piper, Houston Nicholas, Robin Rzewski, Jess Arnold, Rosie DiMaggio, Brandon Scott and Leo Collins and her brothers are Wes Gallagher and twin brother Evan Gallagher. Character History Season 4 Kenzie made her first appearance on All In My Head (2), as a sophomore. Kenzie is offended when Brandon calls her the new girl and she corrects him saying her name is Kenzie. In 99 Problems, Kenzie and her twin brother Evan bug their older brother Wes to let them come bowling with Wes and his friends and he decides to let them come. In Can’t Stop the Feeling, Kenzie realized that her best friend Alicia has a crush on Joaquin even though he is dating Alicia's friend Jordan. In Pompeii (1), Kenzie and Alicia run into Robin who lies to them that she's dating senior Topher Potter and they are shocked to see the two of them kissing. In Teenage Dream, Kenzie finds out that Jordan is dating Evan and she is actually surprisingly happy for them. In Hype, Kenzie and Jordan are apart of the science club when senior Houston Nicholas is forced to join to make his college applications look better. Kenzie instantly gains a crush on him. Kenzie is happy to be working with him but she is crushed when he tells her that he likes somebody else. However he tells her that she'll find someone who likes her just as much as she likes them. In Caught Out There, Kenzie is at home in her bathing suit and Leo sees her and he instantly falls for her. Leo starts acting weird around her. In My Prerogative, Kenzie finds out that Houston was arrested wrongfully just because the color of his skin by his friend Jess so Kenzie decides to set up a protest outside of city hall in retaliation. They rally up a bunch of their classmates however the protest is shut down by the police who threatens to arrest them. Jess thanks Kenzie for helping her with the protest. Kenzie reveals to Jess that Houston has a crush on her and Jess is happy because she likes him as well. In Can’t Get You Outta My Head, Leo is still being awkward towards her and he ends up calling her Mackenzie instead of Kenzie and she calls him Leonard to make him feel less awkward but it only makes him more awkward. Leo even lies to Kenzie about liking Modern Family even though he hates it. Kenzie invites Leo over her house and she is in the same bikini she was in when Leo first fell for her. Kenzie reveals that she also likes Leo and has ever since that day. The two of them kiss and start their relationship as it's the first for both of them. In Complicated, Kenzie and Evan stand up for Wes when he tries to come out to their parents and they are actually cool with his being bisexual. In Save My Soul, Brandon makes a sexist comment that Kenzie doesn't like. Kenzie is even more offended when Leo agrees with him. Kenzie sets up a boys vs girls basketball game to prove that girls are just a good as boys. The game actually goes good but they boys win. Brandon and the guys are impressed with Kenzie and the girls. Leo apologizes to Kenzie and they make up. Trivia * Kenzie along with Brandon and Evan are the only Class of 2019 students not to have their first line spoken to Jordan. * Kenzie, Miller, Garrett and Topher are the only main character to not speak any lines on the first episode of the season they debuted on. Kenzie is the only female to do so. * Kenzie and Evan are the first pair of siblings on the series. * She take ballet classes. * During season 4 she was the only character to be friends with someone in every grade. * Kenzie and Jordan share a love for the show Modern Family. * She is the second person to start a club. * Kenzie lost her virginity to Ricky in ItsLit (621). * She is the second character to have a pregnancy scare. Relationships * Leo Collins ** Start Up: Can’t Get You Outta My Head (416) ** Break Up: JudgementDay (521) *** Reason: Kenzie was tired of Leo disrespecting her brother. * Ricky Hartley ** Start Up: ShotsFired (2) (610) Category:Character